


Voodoo Dolls

by cantonforking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantonforking/pseuds/cantonforking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short wincest poem about the two brothers who are one person</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voodoo Dolls

Take each other apart.  
Then sow each other back together  
With patchwork parts,  
Like patchwork people,  
In your patchwork world.

Tell him that you’re done and dusted,  
Know that it’s the end  
As you watch him drive away.  
Think of soldiers lost  
In air vents that will rattle  
As you trek from one end to the other,  
To sow those parts back together.

The patchwork people,  
Limbs stuck on with glue or blood,  
Stitched with needles and machetes,  
Coughing forgiveness in the other’s name,  
Personal prayers written on skin  
In motel rooms where they don’t  
Ask questions and you don’t need names.

You’re safe there,  
In between the sheets.  
The monsters can’t get you  
As fingers drag along scars,  
Accidents and accolades etched in memory,  
Times when adrenaline fuelled  
The heart that beat for him.

And he.  
He sees you in the dark.  
He sees you through the black  
As if you are an extension of his body.  
Another arm another leg another half  
Another soul.  
Then, when all the world is lost,  
He is the only thing you see.  
That’s the way it will always be  
Patchwork people, you and he,  
Anchor and ship lost at sea.


End file.
